


Sisters in Arms

by fengirl88



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Enemies, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family makes the best enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters in Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirabileLectu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabileLectu/gifts).



> Written for the Enemies challenge at fan_flashworks; additional inspiration was provided by mirabilelectu's [post](http://mirabilelectu.tumblr.com/post/94580011694/the-more-i-think-about-it-the-most-frustrated-i) on Tumblr. I hope someone is writing ALL the fic that her questions prompt in that post; meanwhile, this one is for her.

You don’t share the same blood. You don’t even come from the same planet. Your birth family is gone, like hers, wiped out before your eyes along with the rest of your race. 

Your new family is the one forged in blood and cruelty, sprung from your adopted father’s will. You and she are raised as sisters, part of the same army of child soldiers.

Maybe it’s the fall of her dark hair, or the green of her skin, or the grace of her movements as she wields a sword, but of all your sisters she’s the one you hate least. 

Until your father, who is not your father, calls _her_ his favourite. Until she betrays you, and him, by showing herself weak.

She’s a fool to think she could persuade you to go with her, to join with that band of losers she calls family now. The gods only know how any softness survives in her, but there is none in you. You would sooner cut off your own hand than take hers.

 _No enemy like a sister_ , you think as you fall through space. If it’s the last thing you do, you will have your revenge on Gamora.


End file.
